


Baker's Dozen

by ororosmunroe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the one where a florist walks into a bakery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> Moving tumblr fics over.

“ It looks like your neighbor is finally moving in.” Sam pointed out as he was reading his newspaper. He was sipping on coffee and eating a blueberry muffin. He was a frequenter to the shop. He came for the muffins and other assorted convections and the service. Baker’s Dozen was small but did really well. He jokingly said that it was because of his great patronage but the owner really did put their foot into what they did.

“  Oh yeah?” Bucky said nonchalantly while piping icing on the cake, “ Steve stop oogling your boyfriend and get back to work.”

“ F I A N C É. And I can do both.”

For the past few months there were people looking at the building across the street but no one bought it. It was a really big fixer upper. Then one day they see a woman show up. She’s tall, graceful. The white hair throws them off given how young she looks. Sometimes it cascaded down her back like a vanilla bean spring…other times it looked like the fluffiest of clouds. Not that Bucky noticed or anything.

“ Who’s the wall?” All three look through the front window and see two large trucks pull up. A wall of muscle and blonde hair gets out of the first truck followed by the snowette. Other people got out of the other truck. They talked and then went inside for a short time.   
When they finally came back out they looked to be talking again and then all of the sudden she jumps into the guys arms and he swings her around.

“ Must be the boyfriend.”  Steve commented before going back to wiping down the counters.

Bucky stopped for a moment but then continued to pipe icing on to the five-tier wedding cake. Of course she would have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend Bucky wasn’t going to presume. She looked so happy. They must’ve bought the place. They were probably going to rebuild it together and be the Mr. and Mrs. Sunshine. Bucky quickly caught himself mid jealous fantasy. What did he care? He didn’t even know the woman.

“ You okay there Buck?”  Steve asked hesitantly.

“ Yeah, why?”

“ Um…the cake.” Bucky looked at the tier and noticed the huge clump of icing slowly falling down.

“Oh.”  
___

“ You really know how to pick them Munroe.” Fandral sighed, getting out of the second car.

“  Isn’t it gorgeous?” Ororo beamed. She had been praying that no one else would buy it before she could scourge up enough cash. To some it seemed like a lost cause but she saw potential in it.

“ Gorgeous…isn’t exactly the word I’d use.” the womanizer tried gently. 

“ I’ll admit it needs a little tlc but after we fix it up it’ll be grand.” Ororo took the keys out of her pocket and walked towards the door.

“ Is it even safe enough to go inside?” Volstagg whispered to Thor who merely shrugged.

“ Ororo wait!” Sif followed after her.

They all followed after her and looked at the interior. It wasn’t as bad as the outside. Cobwebs littered the place. The paint on the walls was either highly chipped or just not there. The floors were creaky (no mold thank god) but they still would have to replaced. Thor looked around. The money that Ororo had given him to fix up the place was burning a hole in his pocket. He had looked at the place before she had bought it. It was going to be a lot of work. More importantly it would cost a lot of money. Thor had calculated how much it would take to fix the place up and he does not wish to sink Ororo’s hard earned savings into it. Especially since he isn’t 100% percent sure that the place can be saved.

No, Thor wasn’t about to allow Ororo to sink her savings in this place. He would put it into a savings account. Give it back to her if things didn’t quite pan out.

“It is not bad...” Thor commented uneasily. “ It’s not good either... although it’s not… _impossible_.”

“Really?” Volstagg unwittingly asked and was quickly elbowed in the gut by Sif.

“ We’ll do all that we can.” Volstagg wheezed, trying to smile.

" Thank you my friends…this place is going to be amazing. I can just feel it!” Ororo walked around the decrepit building mentally planning what she would do and where she would be various plants and furnishings. When she was satisfied with her mental layout, they all walked out of the building.

Ororo looked at Thor and catapulted her herself into his arms. Slightly taken aback, Thor quickly gained his balance back and swung her around.

“Thank you my friend…” Ororo whispered into the tall blonde’s ear. “Thank you for helping me to bring my dream to life.”

Thor felt his heart beat rapidly. Thankfully the snowette couldn’t see the way his cheeks flushed. Tightening his hold on her waist he felt himself melt.

“ Thank _you_ for letting me be a part of your dream.” The gentle giant responded. 

Thor forgot that they were with other people and would pay for that when Fandral began to whine pathetically.

“Hey! We’re here too!”

When Ororo pulled away Thor groaned he was going to get Fandral for that. He half-heartedly glared at the preening thespian.

“ Yes you are. “ Ororo agreed giggling, “ And so you all get hugs.”

_Hopefully it all would work out_ ,Thor thought as he watched his friends conversed. Clenching his fist he resolves grew a hundred fold.

On his mighty hammer he swore he would make this flower shop into reality.  

Asgard and Co always delivered top results.

___

It took months of hard work. It seemed as though once one thing was finished and working another thing would break. The area behind the building was slightly easier to deal with. They tilled the ground gave it nutrients and structure. Flowers and seeds soon began to be imported. Once the inside of the shop was finally fully renovated, Ororo began to look for furniture.

Arms full of magazines and catalogues Ororo walked across the street to a sit in bakery.

_**Baker’s Dozen.** _

Sif had raved about it’s muffins and it’s coffee. She would bring things over while they all worked on the shop.

Ororo pulled the door and breathed in the air. Closing her eyes she thought she had been taken on a trip to heaven.

“ Good evening and welcome to Baker’s Dozen.” A gruff voice behind the counter called out bringing her back down. Ororo silently gasped. The cashier was cute…really cute.

Then another voice was heard.

“Our motto is:  This is the only place where you can really get the bang for your Buck. That guy is Buck. He’s the owner.”  The man was blonde, slim and a bit short. His eyes were gentle which made Ororo smile.

“ Shut up Steve.” The gruff one gently reprimanded, turning his attention back to the snowette “ That’s not our motto. Don’t mind him.”

“ Shame, it was quite clever.” Ororo grinned, the gruff one smiled back.

“Ha! I like her.” Steve laughed

Ignoring Steve, Bucky focused on Ororo “ What can I get you?”

“  I’m not quite sure…I’m just really craving something sweet. “ Ororo took a look at the menu above them. It all looked really good. “What do you recommend?”

“ Well to start-“

“ EVENING EVERYBODY!” A voice boomed. A smiling man came in, the blonde’s eyes lit up Ororo noticed.

“ Hey Sam!” Steve greeted happily. “ I’ll be off in 5 minutes.”

“ Take your time." Sam waved, " Hey Buck.”

“ Hi…" Bucky acknowledged, then turned his attention back to Ororo " Now back to your order. If you’re craving something sweet….then how about the gooey Strawberry Danish? It’s easy on the taste buds.”

“ You don’t think I could handle something more complex?” Ororo couldn’t help but tease. Bucky smiled, eyes twinkling..  

“ You want something more complex eh…you got any allergies?”

“Nope.”

“ You like heat?”

“ The hotter the better.”

“ Then try the Firecracker Cake. House special. Perfect blend of heat and sweet.”

“ Bring it on.”  Ororo challenged determinedly. 

Anyone who saw Bucky could see his eyes sparkle with intrigue. 

“ I do as the Lady commands.” Bucky laughed,  “Gimme one moment. I have a batch that’s just about to come out of the oven.”

“ Wonderful, I love warm treats.” Ororo’s smile grew, thinking she was smiling a little too much, she glanced over to the table section, “I’ll just be over here then.”

“ Okay. “  Bucky nodded, he turned and quickly went into the back and dragged Steve with him.

If the Firecracker Cake was as hot as the baker then...

She just might have to make it a habit to come here often.


End file.
